PreAlgebra
by ShortStuff1
Summary: Brittany learns that it's not cool to be smart.


**Title:** Pre-Algebra

**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Brittany learns that it's _not cool_ to be smart.

**Spoilers:** Up through Mattress

**Author's Note: **I figured I'd continue with my "Brittany's not stupid" theory and here's another little one-shot. It's kind of an accompaniment to _Magic Words_.

Santana and Brittany are thirteen years old, in the eighth grade and are finally in the epic middle school year where they are the top dogs with all the little sixth graders are below them. This is also the year Brittany learns that it's _not cool_ to be smart.

Everyone's sitting in math class and their teacher starts on some pre-algebra material. Brittany has always had a knack for numbers and she squirms in her seat, similar to the time she watched Santana's tio Juan perform magic tricks for her.

A grin covers Santana's features because she can tell her best friend is excited without voicing her thoughts in an overloaded paragraph like Rachel Berry is currently reciting. Quinn is rolling her eyes at the subject before Noah Puckerman's hand shoots up in the air, stating that he isn't feeling well.

The teacher begins going over his lesson plan and Brittany's absorbing it like a sponge [which makes her feel like Spongebob and he's just the coolest guy _ever_]. Finn's asleep next to her and she glances over to Santana who's vigorously taking notes like there's no tomorrow.

Class continues without incident until papers are passed out in a _pop-quiz_ to see if anyone was paying attention. Brittany jumps in her seat as the paper lands on her desk and she writes her name on the top with a little doodle of Ballad, her stuffed duck, in the corner before starting her test with ease. Finn seems to have a panicked look on his face while Rachel just smirks at him before starting on her quiz, a sheet of gold star stickers by her side.

Santana on the other hand is concentrating hard, her eyebrows furrowed together and attacking her quiz with speed and ferocity. Quinn is calm as she writes on her paper but chews on her pencil when she gets stuck on a problem.

There were a total of five questions on the quiz and everyone was done in about fifteen minutes, with Finn hastily copying down Brittany's answers but failing to copy her last answer. Santana smirks with confidence at Brittany when they're quizzes are taken up.

The teacher doesn't take long to check everyone's papers and he gives Brittany a rather proud smile, "Good job Brittany, you're the only one in the class who got a hundred percent on the quiz."

Several students muttered _nerd_ underneath their breaths and at first Brittany was proud of her accomplishment but grew confused when everyone in the class glared at her. Santana smiled at her and offered her pinky underneath their desks, saying in her own silent way that it was _okay_.

The rest of the school day goes by in a blur and the two head over to the blonde girl's home. Another sleepover on a school night and the two couldn't be even more pleased. They went to bed like they always have, a stuffed animal in Brittany's arms, and Brittany in Santana's.

In the morning, while eating Lucky Charms, Brittany finally addressed the issue she was having, "Hey San? Do you think I'm a nerd?"

Santana looked up from her cereal into her best friend's wide blue eyes, "No, Britt. I think you're real smart…and beautiful."

The Dutch girl smiled brightly before frowning again, "But everyone thinks I'm a loser because I'm smart."

"We'll just have to pretend you're stupid…which I know you're not and I'll kick anyone's ass who says you are," the Latina girl grew angry.

"Santy, you said a bad word," Brittany responded with her own frown and lightly slapped Santana's arm.

Santana calmed down some, "Sorry."

Silence covered the kitchen as the two continued eating breakfast before Santana spoke up once again, waving around her spoon as she talked, "Maybe you can say that the square root of four is umm…" She looked down at her cereal before looking back up with a sense of pride, "Rainbows! Then everyone'll stop calling you a nerd."

Brittany tilted her head for a moment before breaking out in a smile, "You're brilliant San!" The blonde haired girl was so excited that she leaned forward to kiss Santana on the cheek only to miscalculate and lips met lips.

She pulled back and her eyes stared at Santana with hesitancy. A beat of silence before the Latina girl licked her lips, "You taste like milk…and rainbows." Then, she leaned forward and kissed Brittany this time, nearly making the two of them late for class.

_Present_

All the glee kids had missed Ms. Adair's math test because they had performed a number at Mattress Land. So now, everyone was stuck re-taking the test they had missed. Kurt was sitting behind Finn and Brittany, rolling his eyes when he saw his crush cheating off of a girl who thought the square root of four is rainbows.

An hour later the whole group was released, Brittany and Santana exited with their pinkies hooked together. Finn was gathering his stuff when Kurt approached the tall teen, "You do know that Brittany thinks that the square root of four is rainbows."

Finn looked over to Kurt before shrugging his shoulders, "She just wants you to think that." He left Kurt standing in the classroom confused by his statement. Finn always claimed the seat next to Brittany in all their math classes. Why?

Because just like Santana, Finn knew better. How else had he managed to pass pre-algebra?


End file.
